The New Teacher
by Emily Snow21
Summary: A replacement maths teacher is to come and the class' first assumptions about his or her's appearance are not correct...not correct at all. In fact, he is quite attractive...RobStar


**I think I'm too nice to you guys. Three updates in a week? Way too nice! I deserve more reviews! Right, ok I'm joking. But still! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Gotham City High's Grade 8 class were gossiping loudly. Word on the street was that they were getting a new, replacement maths teacher. Three girls, Amy, Rose and Kate were talking to each other in their own little group while they waited for the teacher to come.

"Did you hear about our old Maths Teacher? Mr. Psimon?" Kate said. "He got run over by a bus!"

"He did?" Amy gasped. "Did he die?"

"That's the first thing you ask, Amy. 'Did he die'?" Rose said. "If he died, then we would've known ages ago."

"Well anyway, we're getting a replacement Maths teacher!" Kate said.

"Oh no." Rose said. "Maths teachers are so boring."

"And lame." Amy added. "But they're usually old so they die quicker."

"There you go again!" Rose said. "For goodness sake." Amy looked sheepish.

"Rose's right. What do you think he or she will be like?" Kate asked. "Probably wearing glasses."

"Big, round ones!" Amy elaborated.

"Probably living with six cats." Rose said.

"No." Amy shook her head. "Mr. Psimon didn't have any cats."

"He's allergic to_ fur_." Kate said.

"Oh." Amy said. "Well, they probably have grey hair."

"And wrinkles."

"Random Warts..."

"Disgusting!" Kate commented. "Oh look! I think he or she's here." The three girls turned away from each other and looked at the door. The rest of the class stared at the door to, anticipating he or she's arrival. The door slowly opened and in came in...their Head Teacher!

"Oh no!" Kate, Rose and Amy said in unison.

"Hello class." Their Head Teacher, Mr. Smith said. "Don't worry I'm not your Maths Teacher." He added, noticing the classes' shocked faces. "But he is."

"So he's a he." Amy said. Someone's foot stepped in and then the rest of his body appeared. He was taller than Mr. Smith and he caused Kate's, Amy's and Rose's mouths drop open in utter shock. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans. He had gorgeous sapphire blue eyes which the girls seemed to drown in and a defined body, but not too muscular. He had a nervous smile on his face and was also wearing a name tag. He had jet black hair that was spiked up which made Kate, Rose and Amy think he was a God sent down from heaven.

"Class, this is Mr. Grayson. He'll be teacher you maths for the next few months." Mr. Smith announced. He saw that the class weren't saying anything, only staring at Mr. Grayson who was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Should I start the class now?" Mr. Grayson whispered.

"Yes, tell me how you went on at the Teacher's Meeting." Mr. Smith said and left the classroom. Mr. Grayson was left with a class of dreamy girls and jealous boys.

"Right, err...class...today we'll be learning-" Mr. Grayson started writing what they were going to be learning on the board. Kate just sighed and was forgetting completely about Maths teachers being ugly and boring. It was the same case for Amy and Rose and all the other girls in the class. The boys however were just slumping in their seats, annoyed that their girlfriends were staring at the new teacher and were feeling envy.

"So, have studied this topic before?" Mr. Grayson asked in his smooth, deep voice. No reply. Mr. Grayson coughed.

"I would like to see some hands please." Mr. Grayson said and suddenly, half the class put their hands up.

"Ok, how about you?" Mr. Grayson asked, indicating Amy. "And please tell me, what's your name?"

"Amy." Amy said happily.

"Amy...well Amy, do you know anything about this topic?" Mr. Grayson asked again. Amy said nothing and continued to stare at him. Mr. Grayson was confused and bewildered by the girl.

"Excuse me, _Mr. Grayson_ but I don't think we have met this topic before." Rose said suddenly, putting her hand up.

"Thanks err...what's your name?"

"Rose, Mr. Grayson."

"Don't call me Mr. Grayson, just call me Richard. I want all of us to be friends in this class." Richard said, smiling and Rose was feeling elated. All the girls glared at her but Amy and Kate were the worst. Rose simply smiled smugly and sat up straight ready to listen. Richard continued to speak about their topic and then he started showing examples.

"So the answer is? Kate?" Richard had started to learn everyone's names by now.

"..." she didn't reply of course.

"Um...did you hear me Kate? Kate?" Kate was so engrossed in hearing her name being called she didn't realise why until now.

"Oh!" Kate flushed. "Is it 52?"

"Yes, well done Kate! Not many people can do hard questions like that!" Richard complimented. Kate smiled broadly and stuck her tongue out at Amy who just grumbled.

** ** ** ** **

Later on, Richard had set the class to do some exercises while he went on his laptop. Of course, none of the girls were doing their work properly for two reasons: one would be that they couldn't do it as they weren't listening and two; they just wanted to stare at Richard all day. (A/N Girls these days!) The boys however were mentally thinking of ways to hunt down Richard and kill him as he was getting their girlfriends' attention. The only noise that could be heard was the quiet tapping of the laptop's keyboard and some occasional sighs.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Amy whispered to anyone that could hear.

"Yeah." Rose agreed.

"And he thinks _I'm_ smart!" Kate said. "Ooh, I'm probably his favourite now!" Amy was annoyed by this.

"You're so not! He obviously likes _me_ best." Amy said.

"What makes you think that?" Rose asked. "You couldn't answer a question properly!"

"Yeah, so to him he probably thought I was so cute when I couldn't answer." Amy explained.

"You're just making that stuff up!" Kate gasped.

"Fine! Should we _ask_ him who he likes best?" Amy suggested.

"No! Look!" Rose said. She started looking at Richard again who was smirking at the laptop. He probably was reading something funny.

"Oh my gosh...I think my heart stopped." Kate said, sighing. Her boyfriend who was sitting next to her had a vein throbbing in his head and then hissed:

"He's not that good looking, Kate!" he said. Kate looked at him, shocked.

"How can you say _that_? He's like an Angel sent down from heaven!" Kate said contently.

"Look, Kate, don't you remember? I'm your boyfriend! We have a date tonight, remember?" Kate looked at him oddly.

"We do?" The boy looked ready to tear his hair out.

"I'm so going to kill that guy..." the boy murmured under his breath. Fortunately, Kate didn't hear this.

"Err...Richard!" Amy said a little loudly while she stuck her hand in the air. "I need help! I'm stuck!" Richard looked up and then closed his laptop.

"Ok, sure, what questions are you stuck on Amy?" Richard asked, walking over to her. He seemed to be completely oblivious on how the girls were reacting to him.

"Question...1." Amy said. Richard looked at her.

"Didn't you understand what we were talking about?" Amy shook her head, mesmerised by Richard.

"You haven't seemed to have started." Richard said.

"Um..."

"Were you even listening?" Richard asked, sounding annoyed.

"I was...but I didn't understand it..." Amy said meekly. Sighing, Richard started explaining it to her while Rose and Kate watched with jealously as Amy and Richard were in such a close proximity.

"So do you get it now?" Richard asked after a few minutes of explaining had passed. Amy nodded.

"Richard! Please! I need help too!" another girl from the back of the class yelled. Richard went over there to help just before Amy leaned in and started kissing air! Horrified, Kate grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Are you mad?!" Kate hissed.

"But he was right there..." Amy said.

"Amy, you're lucky you were too late." Rose said.

"Would I've been expelled?" Amy asked.

"No, you would've been dead as _I _want to kiss him waaay before you do!" Rose said. Amy and Kate's mouths dropped open.

"He'll never go out with you, Rose!" Kate said. "He's like ten years older than you!"

"...it's happened." Rose said.

"What's happened?"

"A married couple with age differences of more than ten years."

"_Marriage_?!" Kate spluttered.

"Is everything all right over there?" Richard looked over at the three girls.

"Yes." They all said. He turned back round to continue explaining to another girl.

"Are you crazy?!" Kate said, but in a quieter voice.

"No, I just have big ambitions." Rose said. "He _obviously_ likes _me_ best."

"No he doesn't! He likes me! Didn't you see him? He didn't shout at me for not listening but he would've for you guys!"

"He likes me, I'm way more sensible than you guys." Kate said. "I'm not going to think about marriage when I'm in 8th grade."

"Look, I think we should just ask him-"

"No! How many times do we have to tell you, Amy?" Kate said. "He'll just think we're weird!" Amy looked at the laptop. Then looked back at Richard who had his back turned.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked slowly. Amy silently got up and went over to the Teacher's desk. Then she opened up Richard's laptop and started reading the screen! Kate silently gasped.

"Amy! What are you doing?!" she mouthed. Amy's face went from interest to shock as she read the screen and then she shut the laptop and went back to her seat. Hearing the click of the laptop, Richard looked over his shoulder, cocked an eyebrow but then turned back round.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Kate asked.

"He has a date!" Amy hissed.

"What?" Rose and Kate said in unison.

"He's going out with some girl called !" Amy said.

"E-mail? You looked at his e-mail? On a date? Is it tonight?" Rose asked. Amy nodded violently.

"Yes!"

"Well!" Kate said. "Whoever that _girl_ is, she better be scared."

"Why?" Amy asked, confused.

"Because we're going to follow Richard to his date and tell her to shove off our man." Kate declared, but quietly. "But do you know where they're going?"

"Yes...a Chinese Restaurant." Amy said. "Called Mayflower."

"Hm...well I think I've seen it around town..." Rose said thoughtfully. "Do you know what time?"

"Yup. At seven."

"Who's talking?" Richard asked the class so the three of them immediately shut up and waited until the end of school bell went. Kate's boyfriend had heard their plan and was fuming. He couldn't stand Kate falling for some guy ten years older than her any longer. She was _his _girlfriend! When Richard was in reach, he jumped from his seat and shoved Richard over.

"Ahh!" Richard yelled and fell onto the floor. The whole class gasped in shock and the boys in amusement.

"What did you just do, Tom?!" Kate shouted.

"You!" he said, pointing accusingly at Richard who was bemused. "You're trying to steal my girlfriend!"

"And mine!" another boy added, standing up.

"What?" Richard said. "Are you alright, Tom? Do you have a headache?"

"No! I'm perfectly fine thank you very much!" he said, rudely.

"Why are you trying to make yourself a magnet to babes?!" one boy yelled.

"I'm a teacher! Why on earth would I want to go out with someone in 8th grade? Not that I don't like you of course." Richard added.

"Because you're _sick_!" Tom said. Then he called Richard something _very_ rude. Too rude to be put in a K+ fanfiction.

"Ok, Tom, I really think you need to go and see Mr. Smith." Richard said firmly. "Maybe you need some aspirin."

"Me?! Aspirin!?!" Tom yelled. Richard said nothing else and started leading Tom out of the room leaving the class surprised.

"Wow! Did you see how he didn't even shout at him?" Amy gasped. "He's so _perfect_!"

"Yep!" Kate agreed.

** ** ** ** **

RING!!!!!!

The bell blared loudly as Richard concluded the lesson as Maths was last.

"Remember to do exercises 5 and 6 for tomorrow." He reminded. Then everyone departed either chatting endlessly about their new teacher or thinking of ways to kill him.

"Should we go round your house Kate?" Rose asked. "Then we can think of a plan to get rid of that _girl_ Richard appears to be going out with."

"Yeah, sure." Kate agreed.

"Oooh! Should I bring my old, mouldy lip gloss to attack the _girl_ with?" Amy asked, excited.

"Err...sure..." Rose said. "Let me just tell my mum that I'm going round your house." The three of them exited Gotham City High's front doors and started walking to Kate's house.

** ** ** ** **

**7:08pm **

Three girls walked through some fancy doors in their best dresses. Of course you'll know these girls are Amy, Kate and Rose. The three looked around the restaurant in awe. The room was extremely large: fancy chandeliers hung from the ceiling, expensive looking tables scattered around with people happily enjoying some Chinese food. They were too busy taking the restaurant's appearance in that they didn't notice someone was trying to speak to them.

"Hello? Hello?" the man said.

"Oh, hi!" Kate said, finally hearing the man.

"You come and eat here?" he said. He seemed to be Chinese and hadn't fully adapted the way of speaking English properly yet.

"Yes...but we're just waiting for someone." Kate replied.

"You? Wait for someone? Who is this person? He buy food?"

"Yes...he's...they're our boyfriends." Kate lied.

"Ah yes, yes. You wait and you find table when they come." The man said.

"Ok, can you see him?" asked Rose, looking around.

"There!" Amy gasped, and pointed to two people who were talking to each other. "Is that his girlfriend?"

"Oh my gosh! Look at her _hair_!" Kate gasped. "It's...it's...ruby red!"

"Wow...her eyes are like emeralds!" Amy said, amazed.

"Well....I think she's ugly." Rose said. Kate understood what Rose was getting at.

"Yeah! Ruby red in a totally ugly way." Kate said. "Let's go over there and tell her to get lost."

"But they make such a cute couple!" Amy said. Rose and Kate facepalmed.

"Ok...let's go..." Rose said. But they were slightly nervous to actually go over there.

**Meanwhile with Richard and Ko- whoops his girlfriend!**

"Richard, are you sure?" Richard's girlfriend asked him. They were in the middle of a deep conversation.

"Yes, I'm positive." Richard said. "It gets really annoying."

"It can't be all that bad." Richard's girlfriend said.

"Kori, if you met them you'll understand." Richard said. Then he absently looked to the right of him to see two girls pushing one girl forwards. Richard's eyes widened.

"Is everything all right Richard?" Kori asked, concerned.

"They're here!" he hissed to her.

"What?" Kori sounded surprised. "Where?"

"Look." Richard indicated a girl who was looking a bit nervous and was walking towards them.

"Oh..." the girl reached them and looked at Kori with the hardest look she could muster.

"Right...well me, Rose and Kate are here to...Kate get over here!" Amy yelled.

"Right, you Richard's girlfriend or whatever your name is, you better stop going out with him!" Kate said pointing at Kori and then at Richard. Kori was bewildered.

"Um...I do not understand what you're talking about. Are you his students?" Kori asked. Amy noticed Kori's accent.

"You're British?" she asked. Kori nodded.

"Yeah we are, and we're telling _you_ to back off our man!" Rose said.

"Your man?" Kori was confused. "Back off? You're telling me? Richard, please tell me what's going on."

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked and he was sounding extremely annoyed.

"We're here to tell your girlfriend to stop seeing you so you can go out with me!" Rose declared.

"You? He likes me!" Rose yelled.

"Pur-lease! He obviously likes me the best!" Amy said. The three girls started arguing and Richard and Kori exchanged looks.

"Richard! Don't you like me the best?" Kate asked, fluttering her eyelids.

"Ignore her! It's written in stone that you and me are meant to be together!" Rose said, shoving her out of the way. Amy shoved _her_ out the way and said: "It's written in diamond that we're meant to be together!"

"Ok, look, I'll never, ever go out with any of you because you're much too young to go out with someone like me. I'm ten years older than you! And Kori's not my girlfriend, she's my Fiancé." Richard said. The three girls stopped fighting and gaped.

"You're..."

"Fiancé?"

"Well, I'm not so sure about _that_ anymore." Kori said abruptly and stood up. She seemed to be really upset.

"Kori, what's wrong?" Richard asked.

"Look, Richard I've got to go." Kori said and walked swiftly out of the restaurant.

"Kori wait!" Richard shouted but she was already gone. He sighed. The three girls were silent and they looked down at the floor. But then Amy burst out:

"But you were so cute together!"

** ** ** ** **

The next morning Mr. Smith came into Gotham City High, holding a letter. Whistling cheerfully he walked into his office and sat on his chair behind his desk. Then he opened the letter and started reading.

_Dear Mr. Smith,_

_This is my letter of resignation. I know I have only worked at this school for one day but I can't take it anymore. I've had constant girls not paying attention in class and three of them of whom go by the names Rose, Kate and Amy have actually come and disrupted my date with my fiancé. She was extremely upset by young girls following me to dates every time I went to a new school to teach. Five times in fact. I've also had someone who was accusing me of stealing their girlfriend which I completely untrue. He was Tom Banks, the person who went into your office yesterday. After five times of this constant behaviour towards me, I've decided to give up teaching and perhaps work at Wayne Enterprises, even though I dislike it. I still have no idea why this keeps happening. _

_Kind Regards,_

_Richard Grayson_

Mr. Smith finished reading the rather short letter and sighed.

"Well, I need to see if I can find another replacement teacher...or I can teach them myself." Mr. Smith thought to himself. Then his eyes noticed a newspaper lying on his desk so he picked it up and started reading through it. Then he found something. He dialled a number on the phone and put the phone to his ear.

"_Hello. This is Garfield Logan speaking."_

**Well! I was thinking how people say how 'hot' Robin or Richard is so I decided to write about it. Did you like it? Yep...five times! Oh, if you're wondering I made Richard Grayson 'nice' as in not a 'play boy' and 'self-centred'. I personally can't imagine Richard Grayson being a **_**maths **_**teacher, but hey! Oh, Rose, Kate and Amy are completely made up. I just typed the first three girls name that came to my head. Please review guys! It means a lot! **


End file.
